evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidre Alric
Deidre Alric D. O. B: '''August 19, 1987 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: Nurse Power (If DNA Alternate): Healing Personality Few have a more noble heart or innocent spirit. Dedire, though encountering many adverse situations that put her life in danger, is still an idealist who does her best to make the world a better place. History Deidre came to America from Ireland five years ago as an idealist young woman planning to attend university in New York. She arrived and found things in the Big Apple would be more challenging than she imagined. Working for Mount Sinai Hospital, Deidre healed as many patients as she could as a part-time aide while she worked her way through college. There, she met a man named Ian Weathers who inadvertently dragged Deidre into trouble. he was being pursued by the Company and, upon finding her ability to heal him exposed, dragged her with him to Texas. They formed a bond of friendship, but after their arrival in Texas, Ian disappeared and Deidre was abandoned in Odessa with a bunch of teens who also had powers. There she was confronted by a man named Sylar who tried to kill her. Other teens came to her rescue but after Sylar was taken out, another man who posed as a friend kidnapped Deidre and took her to New York. She awoke in a small abandoned flat without furniture months later, discovering she was sick and had been experimented upon for months. Finding life on the streets her only choice, Deidre got sicker and found herself near death in an alley weeks later. She was rescued by a doctor by the name of Hunter Marshall. Hunter was on the run, himself, after discovering he was radioactive. He could not deny helping the young woman, however, and stayed with her in New York at a homeless shelter, caring for her until she healed. Being alone and having forged a close bond with Hunter, Deidre followed him from the city where he felt he would be less a threat to society. They ended up in Nebraska in the middle of nowhere, but their relationship kindled into romance and the two succumbed to their feelings. When Deidre heard of the attacks on Washington, D.C., she told Hunter she had to go. He sent her off to help those in need but warned her to be safe. He would not go and make the world have greater threats, so she was on her own. They parted ways without knowledge if they would ever see one another again. This time, though, Deidre is a little more prepared for what awaits her. She met a professor at the college when she returned to look up Alumni information in the library. Senna "Draph" Bond was in the library doing research into Nemesis, trying to make connections in order to thwart their next attack. He made a connection to Dedire as someone who seemed to be hiding something, but they parted after the meeting without any knowledge that either of them were Alphas. Miscellaneous Dedire went to school to become a nurse but never received her degree. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)